


Postcards

by ProdigalEzplorer (Asguardian)



Series: Modern AU [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asguardian/pseuds/ProdigalEzplorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation for Ezreal/Taric after "Days at West Dominion." Post College AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                Ezreal was wearing shorts and short-sleeves for his first day of work. He could hear Taric’s noise of disapproval behind him.

                “Look, the whole long-sleeves, actual pants, wide-brimmed hat is your look, Taric. We don’t have to dress the same, too.”

                “Love, the sun is vicious on site and you need to start worrying about your skin now. Just promise me you’ll put on sunscreen regularly, okay?”

                Ezreal tugged his shirt so he could take a quick kiss on his cheek. “Just remind me?”

                “Ezreal,” Taric warned, aware that they would be in separate areas. “You are going to have to remember on your own.”

                “Don’t worry about it, Taric. It’ll be fine.”

 

                It was not fine, not fine at all. Ezreal had fried in the sun, skin a peeling angry red. He had made it to the hotel room first and was trying to think of how he could hide this before Taric saw him. There wasn’t a single long shirt in his bag and there was no way he could throw on one of Taric’s and get away with it.

                He could hear the card key in the door, so he rushed into the bathroom for a shower. Maybe if he took a really icy shower, the redness of his skin would lessen. Ezreal did the unthinkable; he locked the bathroom door.

                “Ezreal? Oh-“ Taric murmured when he tried the door. Ezreal tried to ignore how sad he sounded.

                The shower was agony, his skin peeling in a very painful way almost instantly. He had not had a sunburn this bad since he was in high school, after a pool party he’d attended sophomore year. Once he finished carefully patting himself dry, he grabbed two towels, one he tied around his waist, the other he tossed over his shoulders.

                “Hey, sweetie,” Taric greeted when he stepped forth. “How was your first day?” He kept his finger at his spot in the book, laying it beside him as he lounged on the bed.

                “Awesome,” Ezreal nodded, sitting on the bed, hoping the poor lighting of the room would hide the redness in his cheeks. “Yours?”

                “Mm, it was great. We were able to collect some fantastic samples and we set up a couple of tests for erosion and such tomorrow.”

                Ezreal swallowed, Taric shaking loose his hair, unbuttoning his shirt. “I thought I’d catch a shower, too. That okay?”

                “Yeah, bathroom’s free,” Ezreal gestured to the bathroom, keeping the towel across his arm.

                Taric kissed him on the head. “I love you,” He whispered, undoing the rest of his buttons as he approached the bathroom. That shirt was off before he closed the door, muscular back inviting Ezreal to touch.

                He fought the urge down. If they had sex, it would have to be the dark.

 

                Ezreal still didn’t know what to change into and finally opted to throw on Taric’s shirt playfully and keep his legs under the bed. He prayed that he could maybe check the hotel store for aloe the following morning.

                But of course, Taric came out of the restroom with only a towel around his waist, the other in his hair, drying it.

                He couldn’t stop himself from whistling at the view. Taric blushed, and looked away, “Hush you.”

                “Never,” Ezreal replied, patting the bed beside him.

                “Why are you wearing my shirt?” Taric questioned as he sat beside him.

                “I thought you’d find it sexy.”

                There was no fast reply from Taric; Ezreal frowned. “It kind of makes you look like a little kid.”

                “Thanks, Taric.”

                “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I’m just three sizes bigger than you… Maybe if you worked out more, it wouldn’t be such a contrast.”

                Ezreal sighed, “Fine. I’ll go with you to the gym in the mornings. Happy?”

                Taric frowned at this outburst, setting a hand on Ezreal’s shoulder. _Oh gods,_ it hurt. The sudden pained expression made Taric draw back, serious concern on his face now.

                “Are you upset about something, Ezreal?”

                _Shit._ “No, everything is fine.”

                “You’re just acting kind of weird,” Taric scooted down, resting his head on Ezreal’s torso. Ezreal made the move to embrace him, gingerly.

                “It was just a busy day. Don’t worry about it.”

                They cuddled in silence, up and until Taric ran a hand under the cover, caressing his inner thigh.

                “Well, I hope it isn’t anything, cause I was hoping we could…” Taric trailed off, embarrassed even though they’d been together almost five years.

                “Oh, we can,” Ezreal flicked off the lamp, the light already dimming as the day ended.

                While his eyes adjusted, he could hear the noise of disappointment from Taric. “Why do we have to turn off the light?”

                “It’s more romantic,” Ezreal returned, tipping his head up, kissing him deeply. Taric slid his hand around Ezreal’s neck, right across the worst burned place. Ezreal could not stop the hiss of pain as his skin ached in reply.

                “What is wrong, Ezreal?” Taric was reaching for the light again now and Ezreal didn’t know what else to do. He grabbed Taric’s wrist, using all his strength to push him back. To be fair, Taric let him; there was no way Ezreal could manhandle a person who could bench his entire weight.

                “Ezreal,” Taric’s voice sounded distressed, the worry evident in his voice. “Please, babe. What is going on?”

                This would be useless. Every brush with his charred skin would likely cause him agony and he knew that Taric would likely figure it out eventually. He snapped the light back on, undoing the buttons of Taric’s shirt.

                The second he took it off, he watched Taric’s eyes go from lust to disappointed concern. “Ezreal, no.” Ezreal’s skin was peeling at this point, angry blisters in a few places.

                “I know, I know. You warned me and everything.”

                “Ezreal,” The tone in his voice made Ezreal feel really ashamed. After a making a tick of disappointment, Taric stood and rummaged through his bag. He had a bottle of aloe in his hands.

                “Lay on your stomach. I’ll start with your neck.”

                With a sigh, Ezreal got out of the covers and laid on his stomach. Taric straddled his back and began to rub the aloe across his burns. The cold touch of the lotion was painful and then soothing, his skin reacting to the treatment. After finishing his back and letting it dry, Taric told him to roll over, where he repeated the same.

                Only this time, he was straddled across his crotch, and watching Taric’s face as he worked, expression stern and focused, was kind of a turn on.

                When he turned to cover his legs, Ezreal felt his dick twitch, Taric gasping as he felt it poke him.

                “Really?” Taric laughed out, finishing up his legs, leaning forward across Ezreal so they would rub dicks together.

                A groan tore itself from Ezreal’s throat. Ambling off, having finished his work, Taric returned with the lube.

                “I’m not rewarding you,” Taric said, holding the lube out in front of him, one finger straight, reprimanding him. “I figured we would have sex to celebrate your first official day of work, but don’t think you are getting away with this. We’re skipping the gym in the morning to go find you more suitable wear for tomorrow, understand?”

                “You’re going to punish me?”

                Taric blushed hard now. “What did I just say?”

                “That you were going to ride me for my hard work today and tomorrow, you’re going to go help me buy a new wardrobe,” Ezreal smiled, hard and wanting, Taric the same. “Will you spank me tomorrow, then?”

                His mouth fell open, as if Taric could blush any darker red. He dumped lube over Ezreal’s dick and straddled him, facing his feet.

                “Wait, reverse cowgirl?” Ezreal asked, grabbing Taric’s hips; he wasn’t opposed, but he wanted to see Taric’s face. Especially if he had gotten him worked up with words only.

                No verbal reply was made, Taric gripping his dick and sliding down onto it. Ezreal cried out in pleasure, Taric making a noise with the effort.

                “T-Taric,” Ezreal moaned. “L-let me see you.”

                “You’re in trouble,” Taric finally replied, beginning to move. He could hear Taric’s breathing, erratic, this position rubbing him as he liked fairly easily.

                “Ooh-“ Ezreal whined out as Taric quickened. No matter how he complained, it wasn’t like it didn’t felt good. He rubbed his hands down Taric’s back, admiring how the muscles flexed while he moved. “I love you, Taric…”

                “Ah, I-I love you too,” Taric returned, Ezreal knowing Taric was now stroking himself at the same time. It just wasn’t fair.

                So, Ezreal tugged out the hair twist, long brown locks fanning across Taric’s back as he worked. It was a beautiful sight. Ezreal sat up some, Taric gasping at this change. He kissed at Taric neck, sucking there as it pushed Taric over the edge.

                Taric groaned, coming across his hand, still rocking up and down. The tightening felt great, seeing Taric throw his head back so attractive to Ezreal’s eyes. He came shortly after, just in time, as Taric needed to stop, catching his breath.

                Ezreal rubbed a hand down Taric’s chest, tweaking a nipple, to be flicked on the hand.

                “No, you’re in trouble,” Taric breathed out, pulling off of Ezreal.

                “Aw,” He replied, stealing another kiss as Taric sat beside him. “No need to punish yourself, though.”

                “Ezreal, you’re as red as a lobster and peeling more skin than a snake. You need to just rest.”

                “Nah, let me give you head.”

                “Ezreal-“ His words died in his throat as Ezreal pushed him back into the bed, dropping between Taric’s legs. Ezreal licked away the cum from Taric’s first orgasm, hearing his gasp at the tongue traveling his chest, going lower.

                When his tongue traveled his length, Taric moaned in expectation; it didn’t take long before he was hard again.

                With a smile, Ezreal began to pump Taric’s penis in and out of his throat, swirling his tongue around his length, sucking the tip between his lips. Taric was making a symphony of sounds to his work, clearly enjoying it.

                Ezreal glanced over to see Taric’s knuckles, almost white in the sheets, his eyes watching Ezreal work. It encouraged him on.

                He sped up his movement, Taric’s breathing turning to the desperate.

                “Ezreal- I-“ He climaxed, ejaculating into Ezreal’s mouth as he shuddered in release.

                With another sly smile, Ezreal sat up, swallowing and licking his lips as he did.

                “Y-you’re still in trouble,” Taric tried, closing his eyes, still struggling to breathe.

                “Oh, I know,” Ezreal replied, lying beside Taric.

                “We can’t even cuddle…” Taric finally whispered, settling down beside him. Ezreal gripped his hand and set it over his chest, just above his heart.

                “I love you, Taric,” He returned, and Taric scooted over, careful to avoid his burnt arms, tucking his head into Ezreal’s chest.

                “I love you, too.”


	2. Chapter 2

            Ezreal stood at the edge of the plateau letting the wind push against his back ever so slightly. He needed a reminder this was all real, mind dizzy looking down.

            “Ezreal?” Taric called, voice edged in panic. How long had they been together now? Ten years, Ezreal thought to himself, chuckling. He turned, smiling at Taric.

            “Hey, babe,” And it earned a blush, even after all this time. Even when the whole archeology team knew they were a couple. Even when no one else was around.

            Deep down, Ezreal wasn't sure if he could love Taric more, but it always seemed like Taric was finding new ways to achieve it.

            “Anything interesting to see?” Taric stepped forward now, tucking his bangs behind his ear as he walked forward. Those long locks had grown to his butt and then just stopped. Ezreal could not name how many times he'd talked Taric out of cutting it.

            And the one time he'd cut it anyway, coming home looking so charming that Ezreal just had to go down on him all evening.

            Height difference prevented them from being shoulder to shoulder, but Taric stood near the edge with him, glancing out across the view. He sighed happily; this was where he belonged.

            Outside, with nature, admiring the world that he so loved.

            That sapphire necklace from so long ago was still at his neck. Ezreal's was under his shirt, not as evident, but that didn't mean he didn't still have it.

            “Isn't the view amazing?” Taric asked finally, turning to face Ezreal.

            “It certainly is,” Ezreal winked at Taric.

            “I meant the mountains...”

            “Yeah, it is,” Ezreal murmured back, tugging at his sleeve for a kiss. Taric leaned down and kissed him tenderly on the lips. It didn't linger; Taric still hesitated some at public displays of affection. Maybe Ezreal had grown up some that he didn't push him to be more open about their love.

            Or maybe he didn't feel he needed to showboat how lucky he was.

            “Listen, Taric, I wanted to ask you something.”

            Taric's eyes were still on the view, his eyes somewhat far away. He turned to Ezreal, humming his acknowledgment with a nod. “Anything, sweetheart.”

            He'd planned this. Planned this for a long time now.

            Ezreal tugged the box from his pocket, bending on one knee in front of Taric. “Will you marry me?”

            The lid was open revealing a ruby set flat into a silver band. Taric gasped so loudly, almost falling as he too knelt down. His hand was shaking as he held it out, crying silently, nodding, his “yes” almost inaudible.

            The ring slid on to Taric's ring finger and then Ezreal was being embraced, hugged by Taric with all of his strength. It was borderline painful, but Ezreal hugged back, letting Taric have a moment.

            Some of the archeology team was coming around the corner, and Taric heard their steps, quickly releasing Ezreal and wiping his face.

            “Goodness, Ezreal! Did you finally ask him?” Doctor Skarner shouted, laughing as Taric blushed hot red, looking away.

            Ezreal stuck his tongue out at him, before turning his attention to Taric. “You okay?”

            “Oh yeah,” Taric gripped his hand and stood with him. Ezreal was pulled into another hug. “I love you so much, Ezreal.”

            “I love you, too.”

            “Get a room!” Shouted Nidalee, the wildlife expert who had joined them on this particular trip. She shoved into Skarner, guiding him away.

            “What if we...” Ezreal poked Taric. “Did go to our room though?”

            Taric took his hand now, walking at that wide stride he did when he was exciting for what they were going to do. Ezreal laughed as he tried to catch up.

 

            The moment the door swung closed, Taric was lifting Ezreal into the air, spinning him around. Just as soon as he stopped, Ezreal wrapped his legs around his torso and started to kiss him. Kissing Taric was almost always a sure fire way to get him to forget himself, so they quickly stumbled into the bed.

            “Gods, I love you,” Taric whispered, keeping Ezreal against him, forehead to forehead.

            “I love you, too, Taric.”

            They were quiet for a moment before Ezreal wiggled up, kissing Taric once more. Taric caressed his cheek as they kissed, humming happily into it. Ezreal didn't quite know what to say when Taric was crying again, silent tears on his face.

            “Babe, what's wrong?”

            “I-I'm sorry, I just...” He looked into Ezreal's face hard, eyes searching. “I just almost can't even believe this is real. It's been ten years and I keep waiting for you to leave and you haven't...”

            Ezreal frowned, heart aching; “I love you, Taric. I want to be with you for the rest of my life.”

            Taric made a little gasp of pain, gripping Ezreal against him. “I love you, so much. I literally cannott name what my life was before you.”

            With a gentle push, Taric was on his back and Ezreal straddled him, smiling down. He bent down to kiss Taric, happy that he wrapped his arms around his neck gently.

            After it broke once more, they just stared at one another.

            “We've gotten super mushy,” Ezreal laughed, bopping Taric's nose lightly.

            “I could have told you at the beginning I was kind of a pushover...”

            “Hah, I knew you were a pushover,” Ezreal returned, sitting back again to divulge himself of his shirt. They had kind of combined their schedules, so Ezreal worked out quite often. He was toned now himself, though he would never have the muscular build of his lover. There was no jealousy between them, Taric humming happily as he ran his hands over his abdomen.

            “You'll turn thirty this year...” Taric whispered, shaking his head. “You really could have had anyone you wanted.”

            “Have you looked in a mirror?” Ezreal poked him, tugging his shirt up after. Taric sat up some and let Ezreal take it off. Nothing to prevent him, Ezreal kissed Taric's neck, trailing kisses lower as he went. Taric's breath hitched when he sucked on a nipple, running his finger over the neglected one.

            At his belt, Ezreal slowed, rubbing a hand back up his chest, admiring the man below him. “I'm so serious. You're amazing, Taric. It's been a great ten years, and I can't wait to see what the rest will bring.”

            Taric had his wrist, pulling him forward with a swift jerk, Ezreal collapsing onto his chest. He hugged him tight.

            “You are however, starting to hurt me with all these hugs. You are still way stronger than you realize.”

            Those arms loosened up, so Ezreal slid up and kissed Taric again. The action earned a slight groan from Taric, friction building. As soon as the kiss ended, Ezreal worked off Taric's belt, undoing his jeans before tugging them and his underwear to the floor. Taric was already half-hard, clearly interested in doing more.

            Ezreal chuckled happily, having stepped off the bed to get Taric's clothes off, disposed of his own pants. Taric was up on one elbow, admiring the view, let out a low whistle.

            “You're ridiculous.”

            Taric giggled, “You're starting to sound like me.”

            That caused him a smidgen of pause, bringing a smile to his face. “Am I? That's so great,” Ezreal replied, crawling across Taric again, letting their bodies just barely touch, stealing another kiss. When Ezreal's hand slid down Taric's side, Taric gasped; especially when he slid across those pronounced pelvic bones.

            Back to straddling Taric, he gripped their dicks together and stroked slowly, getting them both fully hard. Taric was clearly already wanting more, eyes hooded, intently watching his lover.

            “That's your best look,” Ezreal whispered, to which Taric blushed, but didn't turn away his gaze. They'd finally gotten to a point that even if Ezreal could still embarrass him, Taric still took what he wanted.

            It didn't seem like all that long ago that Taric would turn away from such a comment. What incredible changes they'd brought about in one another.

            Taric was already hard at this point, bucking up into Ezreal's hand. He let go of Taric, fumbling off of him, grabbing the lube from the side table drawer. This was after all, a hotel; you didn't leave those kind of things out in plain view if you weren't home.

            Popping the cap, Ezreal poured out some across his right fingers, slicking them both before returning with the bottle to the bed. Taric had already spread his legs, knowing where it was going. Ezreal smiled at his man, a tiny chuckle swallowed back. No need to tease the eager.

            The first finger slid in with ease, Taric moaning into the sensation, Ezreal leaning over to kiss him. Who knew how many times they'd done this at this point. Ezreal had stopped counting after the first year.

            Second finger and Taric was pressing himself into the touch. “Impatient?” Ezreal asked now, unable to stop himself.

            This time Taric did blush, but nodded once. The laugh that escaped Ezreal was deep and pleasant.

            “I love you so much,” Ezreal returned, removing his fingers to open the lube once more and cover his dick in the fluid.

            Gripping Taric's legs and pushing them back up to his shoulders, Ezreal entered Taric. A wordless cry escaped Taric's lips, throwing his head back into the pillows.

            Ezreal's pace was slow, kissing Taric's legs, staying mostly kneeling to be able to watch Taric. He kept things very languid for a while, listening to Taric groan below him.

            “E-Ezreal, please-”

            “Taric, just enjoy it.”

            “Nngh-” Taric replied, Ezreal tweaking a nipple and tipping forward. It had changed the direction of his thrust, earning more dramatic noises from Taric. He knew how desperate Taric could get in bed and how he loved to hear him beg.

            His lover's pleasure brought him so much more satisfaction than his own.

            Ezreal quickened just a bit, trailing his fingers down Taric's length. By now, Taric was leaking, eyes squeezed closed, breathing ragged.

            “Want me to touch you?”

            “P-please, Ezreal,” Taric cried out as Ezreal pressed a thumb against his tip. Then those calloused fingers wrapped around Taric's dick, pumping slowly.

            Seeing his lover bite his lip to try to be quieter was so hot to Ezreal that he thrust hard, evoking another noise from him.

            Soon Ezreal felt his own orgasm building, watching his lover writhe on the bed, Taric murmuring his name. It was all so much that he found himself thrusting faster, stroking Taric's dick at the same speed.

            “Ezreal, oh gods, Ezreal,” Taric began to call, driving Ezreal that much more. “Ah, nnh- Ezreal-”

            Ezreal felt Taric's orgasm, his body clenching around him, coming off the bed ever so slightly, mouth open to breathe. The ejaculate that coated his hand didn't stop his stroking, nor his thrusts. In a few more thrusts of his own, Ezreal came, a short moan of pleasure.

            As they came down, Ezreal continued to thrust very slowly, riding out the last throws of his orgasm. Then he pulled out very slowly, Taric already holding his arms open for him. Ezreal fell somewhat gracelessly into his arms, but was happy when Taric planted a kiss to his forehead.

            “Can I see your hair down today?” Ezreal asked. Taric chuckled and turned his head, grabbing his hair twist and letting it loose. Over the years, Ezreal had watched as Taric angrily tried to get tangles out of it post sex and had gained some sympathy. Now he just asked, letting Taric choose whether he wanted to bother with it.

            “Ah, so beautiful,” He whispered, running his fingers through it.

            Taric kissed his forehead again, before using a finger under his chin to tip him up into a kiss.

            “I love you, Ezreal. More than anything in the universe.”

            “Even gems?” Ezreal giggled.

            Taric outright laughed, “Way more than gems. You're irreplaceable to me.”

            “I love you too, Taric. You're my foundation...” Ezreal swallowed smiling, “You're my rock.”

            A strong finger jabbed him in the side. “You are the biggest dork,” Taric tugged him into another hug. Arms wrapped around one another, they drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the weird formatting... I'm borrowing someone else's laptop... Hope you enjoyed the story all the same


End file.
